nada o ¿ALGO?
by Saae-chan
Summary: Two shot - no somos nada, no somos nada, no somos nada... ¡solo somos amigos! pero despues de aquella pelea, las cosas cambiaron RADICALMENTE la nada puede convertirse en algo. - pesimo summary! peero el fic esta mejo :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_¿Como era posible?, ella era sin duda la culpable de lo que le había pasado a su compañero, a su arma, su compañero de clases y también de apartamento, su amigo __**Soul Eater.**_

_ya otra vez el había dado su vida para salvarla por su estupida torpeza, como esa noche en Italia cuando Chrona era controlada por Medusa y tuvieron que luchar, esa vez también Soul había terminado mal herido en la enfermería, y ella no podía dejar de culparse ¿Cómo no? Si fue culpa, de ella y solo culpa de ella._

_Los recuerdos eran taladros ¡eran taladros!, y aun así ella como boba seguía recostada en una cama al lado de su compañero, cuando sus heridas solo fueron estupidas, cuando su vida no corría peligro como la de su amigo._

**Flash back**

4 personas corrían por un espeso bosque en medio de la noche, casi no se veía nada pero para estar juntos usaban los gritos de uno de ellos, un chico de cabellera, la compañera y arma del chico corría cerca de el para evitar que este fuera atacado por sorpresa estando solo, habían tenido un extraño encuentro con un hombre embrujado por culpa de una bruja, aquel hombre era rápido y fuerte, no llevaba una espada si no que una especie de pistola con la cual podía disparar de cerca y de lejos, se escucho un disparo y luego otro.

- AH! – se escucho un pequeño chillido y el sonido del suelo golpear la tierra

- black star! – grito la pelinegra que detenía su marcha y bajaba del árbol

- estoy bien… fue solo un rasguño – sonrió el chico, mientras se paraba, pero al apoyar su pie perdió el equilibrio y fue obligado a apoyarse en un árbol

- black star, esta herida es muy profunda – le dijo la chica con preocupación, otro disparo se escucho y ambos se ocultaron detrás de un árbol – que aremos? – pregunto media asustada

- combatir! ¡el dios entre dioses no puede dejarse desfallecer! – y empezó a reír estruendosamente

En eso los otros dos chicos bajaron de los árboles y corrieron en dirección a sus amigos

- Tsubaki ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto una chica rubia de unos hermosos ojos verdes

- estoy bien! – sonrió el chico mientras se paraba y su cara se cargaba de dolor

- le a disparado en una pierna – reclamo preocupada la arma del peliazul

- esto esta mal… - reclamo Maka – con Black Star así, no podremos correr mucho mas – dijo mirando a Tsubaki – lo mejor será… que yo y Soul arreglemos esto – sonrió – Soul… - le llamo, el chico miraba en la dirección de donde venia, cuando noto que su técnico le llamaba

- hai – fue lo único que pronuncio, mientras se convertía en una poderosa guadaña, la ojiverde cerro sus ojos y concentro su energía, luego los abrió

-… no tiene un alma demasiado poderosa… - dijo para luego volver a cerrarlos y volver a la normalidad – demo… esta cerca, Tsubaki-chan, Black Star escóndanse – dijo mirando hacia delante apretando con fuerza a Soul

- vamos Maka… un tío cool como yo, no puede soportar que te comportes de esa manera – le sonrió

- tu siempre tan así – suspiro resignada cuando sintió disparos acercarse, puso la guadaña frente a ella y se protegió mientras sintió disparos contra el metal – tenemos que acercarnos y será complicado –

- nada es imposible – sonrió con euforia el chico

- por que lo dices Soul? – pregunto confusa mientras corría escondiéndose entre los árboles

- tenemos que acabar con este tipo, y luego volver a desayunar – río

- quieres comer? – le pregunto Maka con una gotita en la cabeza

- realmente no, pero seria mejor acabar con esto rápido – suspiro – etto, Maka vamos yo se que tu puedes -

La técnico tomo aire pesadamente, esas palabras la hicieron emocionarse, si Soul confiaba en ella, ella debía también de confiar en ella misma, sonrió… Ahora todo le parecía un poco mas fácil, ahora todo le parecía un poco menos complicado, sintió la adrenalina subir por su sangre como un suave golpe y cuando volvió a poner sus pies en carrera para esconderse en el próximo árbol su carrera tenia una nueva velocidad, era mas rápida y menos cansadora, su fuerza mental subió hasta otro nivel, mientras la guadaña solo sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Se escucharon pasos pesados, como si fueran botas de metal acercarse a una velocidad lenta y pausada, mientras mas disparos se oían, la chica contuvo la respiración mientras aquel personaje pasaba justo detrás del árbol en el cual estaba escondida, se escabullo hasta llegar detrás de otro árbol y quedar justo a la espalda del fornido hombre, empezó a correr contra su espalda para golpearlo con su guadaña, gracias su ligereza no se oían sus pasos y la velocidad era buena, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del hombre agarro su arma y le dio en un brazo, haciendo que el extraño personaje se volteara. Tenia un corte profundo de donde salía sangre y su pistola había caído al suelo, la chica sonrió mientras a saltos retrocedía para no quedar tan cerca de el, el hombre la miraba sin inmutar

- llego tu hora asesino – levanto su guadaña y sonrió mostrando sus dientes – Soul? –

- si ¡acabemos con esto rápido! – cerro sus puños

- RESONACIA DE ALMAS! – gritaron al unísono ambos chicos, el arma empezó a deslumbrar y se puso de color blanco mientras su filo se agrandaba bastante

Maka, corrió para acercarse al hombre, levanto su arma – CAZADOR DE BRUJAS! – y un brillo blanco salio de este mientras polvo salía por todos lados, Maka sonrió satisfecha, Soul sintió la satisfacción de su técnico y se lleno con la suya propia

Pero… de repente un sonido extraño se escucho, haciendo retumbar el lugar, y un grito sordo se sintió en el ambiente, Maka cayo al suelo rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza

- MAKA! – Soul volvió a ser humano y se acerco a su compañera – que pasa? – le llamo preocupado, mientras la movía la chica solo cerraba sus ojos y tocaba el costado de su estomago

- me a dado… este jodido asesino me a disparado – susurro con dolor, sintió que el chico al lado de ella la volteaba y sacaba su mano de donde la tenia, la chica tenia la mano ensangrentada y su ropa llevaba un gran manchón de color carmesí oscuro (aun mas gracias a la noche)

- Maka… estas sangrando – le dijo alarmado, mientras los pasos metálicos se volvieron a escuchar acercándose a ellos

- S…oul – le llamo la chica con miedo, los pasos eran cada vez mas fuertes

- yo te protegeré – dijo el chico mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se paraba justo enfrente de ella, de repente nítidamente se vio al hombre con una gran sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y su pistola en la otra mano

- _detente, por favor Soul_ – pensó la chica asustada, mientras se intentaba voltear para ver que pasaba

El hombre disparo, el chico del cabello blanco salto hacia un lado y empezó a correr contra el hombre con una de sus manos transformadas en guadaña, cuando se le acerco le corto la mano y la pistola salio volando lejos de ahí, el hombre le miro y sonrió, llevaba una especia de casco, con cuidado se lo saco (ya que tenia ambos brazos casi inútiles) y se dejo ver varios agujeros, Soul retrocedió pero el hombre miro a Maka que intentaba pararse para ayudar, la guadaña se alarmo y fue corriendo donde su técnico.

**Fin Flash Back**

_En ese momento todo fue lento… todo fue doloroso, todo se volvió borroso, todo se cayo_

**Flash Back**

Se escucharon los disparos el hombre disparo en dirección de Maka, Soul acelero su velocidad y se interpuso entre las balas y su compañera… de las cuales que eran 4, 3 le llegaron uno en el estomago (casi al lado de su cicatriz), otro en la pierna y otro en un brazo, y le rozo un poco, el peliblanco cayo casi instantáneamente al suelo, mientras todo se teñía de rojo.

- so…ul?.... SOUL! – grito Maka, mientras intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez mas, su amigo estaba al alcance de su mano, se levanto mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro y se acerco de rodillas a su arma, quien estaba inconsciente, el dolor de su costado se hizo casi insoportable y cayo al lado de el, su mirada se empezó a volver borrosa… y perdió el conocimiento

**Fin Flash Back**

_Siento su respiración acompasada al lado mió, pero no me dejan saber como esta… no me dicen si esta a punto de morir o si saldrá glorioso de esta ¡NO QUIEREN DECIRME!, el dolor de mi costado casi ya no esta de todos modos llevo 3 semanas aquí y estuve inconciente casi 2, y Soul todavía no despierta, sigue hay acostado… _

_Todos los días vienen los chicos a verme, pero evitan pasar al lado de Soul, hoy es un día extraño cuando desperté vi que la cama de mi compañero estaba rodeada de una especie de carpa gigante blanca, quizás no quieren que mis amigos sigan sintiendo pena por el, o talvez quieren protegerme a mi, otra vez siento mis mejillas mojadas las toco y efectivamente, una vez mas… estoy llorando ¡por que! Soy una cobarde, soy débil… no soy una chica cool, como lo es Soul, estoy segura que si estuviéramos en la misma situación yo no podría haber salvado a Soul… ¿o no? ¡No! Yo si lo habría salvado, el a dado tanto por mi…Soul, Soul… SOUL DESPIERTA!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OLAAA!  Este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater D: espero que os guste :D me vicie con esta serie en una semana y eso no es normal en nadie, supongo :3 bueno.

Acepto criticas constructivas (por que se que algo debe faltar) cartas escritas con sangre que digan "I KILL YOU SAE!!" o quizás un "Felicitaciones :3" nose que lo que me quieran dar :D! y NO no una patada que me duelen demasiado.

Así que

NOS VEMOS EN UN PRÓXIMO CAPITULO yes! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unos días la chica había salido de la enfermería y la habían dejado irse a su departamento, pero ella seguía pasando los días y noches en ese lugar, se sentaba siempre en el mismo sillón a esperar sin muchas ilusiones que su compañero y amigo despertara de su largo sueño, había pasado casi un mes y el seguía hay… Maka había empezado a desesperarse.

-

-

-

-

-

El sol había empezado a salir, Maka aun estaba acostada en su cama, esa noche había decidido ir a casa para bañarse y ver como estaba todo, se levanto perezosamente y fue al baño, se entro a duchar mientras bostezaba perezosamente, se miro en el espejo y vio sus grandes ojeras, ya casi no podía dormir por que miles de pesadillas la agobiaban a cada momento, fue a su cuarto y se vistió normalmente, amarro su cabello en dos colitas y fue a preparar algo para desayunar, el teléfono sonó, se acerco y lo levanto

- hola? –

- señorita Albarn? – se escucho la voz de una persona ya mayor

- si soy yo… -suspiro

- AH hola! La llamamos para avisarle que… su compañero Soul Evans acaba de despertar –

La respiración de Maka se detuvo ¡SOUL HABÍA DESPERTADO! Y ya no le importaba nada más

- gracias! – suspiro aliviada, volviendo a respirar

- si gusta puede venir a verlo – dijo amable la voz al otro lado

- claro… iré, muchas gracias ¡adiós! –

- hasta luego – y corto el teléfono

Una gran sonrisa surco sus labios de principio a fin, estaba tan feliz, desistió de hacer algo para comer, comería después, fue por su mochila donde llevaba algunas cosas por si acaso y salio corriendo en dirección al Shibusen, donde Soul… estaría

-

-

-

-

Los pasillos le parecieron tan grandes en ese momento, solo quería ver a su compañero y esa era su única necesidad, lo único que quería hacer era verlo, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón ya que por su culpa el había estado así, a un paso de la muerte.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería el nerviosismo se apodero de ella ¡soul estaba despierto! A lo menos estaba bien, podía volver otro día y miles de cosas así afloraron en su mente, antes de decidir si entrar o irse a clases la puerta se abrió, era la enfermera a cargo de cuidar a su amigo, le sonrió y le invito a entrar mientras ella se iba, la chica tomo aire y entro.

Adentro estaba su amigo, apoyado sobre las almohadas con la mirada perdida en el cielo azul fuera de la ventana, ya no tenia los miles de tubos que había tenido alguna vez, ahora solo se le veían vendas (sus heridas se habían curado, pero el seguía grave a causa de la perdida de sangre), dio otro paso y el suelo sonó, el chico se voltio y miro, el nerviosismo recorrió la sangre de Maka

- Oi Maka! – Le llamo Soul, esta se acerco y se sentó en el sofá que había a un lado de la cama - ¿Cómo estas? – le sonrió…como extrañaba esa sonrisa, pensó la rubia

- bastante bien – mintió – ¿y tu? – le pregunto, y desvió la mirada

- bien – repuso sinceramente – ¿Maka? – le llamo el chico, ella le miro otra vez - … si dices que estas tan bien ¿Por qué esas ojeras tan grandes? – le pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras sonreía

- solo no e podido dormir – suspiro, mientras se escuchaba la puerta abrirse era la enfermera acompañada de Stein – Stein-sensei! – dijo la chica mientras juntaba las manos y se paraba

- hola Maka! Ya va tiempo que no te veo – le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Soul - ¿Cómo estas? -

- me siento muy bien – le respondió este

- bien… entonces puedes irte – le sonrió, mientras se volteaba – pero no pueden hacer misiones por un tiempo, y te recomiendo descansar – miro a Maka – tu también deberías descansar un poco… no te vez para nada bien, supongo que cualquiera estuviera así si se queda día y noche aquí – suspiro, mientras se iba – nos vemos pronto! – y movió la mano mientras salía del lugar

- bien… Soul-kun, ya puedes irte – le dijo la enfermera – te traeré tus cosas y te cambiare las vendas – le dijo, pero Soul estaba mirando a Maka, mientras esta miraba el suelo

- esperare afuera, así nos vamos a casa – dijo Maka y luego salio de la sala

-

-

-

-

Estaban ya en el departamento, Soul estaba recostado en el sofá viendo televisión, mientras Maka preparaba algo para almorzar con tranquilidad, el albino a momentos desviaba a la mirada a su compañera y fruncía el ceño

- ne… Maka! – Le llamo, esta no lo miro pero de un sonido le hizo saber que estaba atenta – por que… - pero no pudo terminar por que el escandaloso teléfono sonó, solo bufo

- hola? – contento la oji verde

- Maka? – se escucho una voz de hombre al otro lado

- Kid-kun! – saludo Maka, mientras sonreía, Soul noto eso

- papá me contó que Soul despertó y esta allá –

- si! Ya esta todo bien – contesto la chica, mientras el albino la mirada con el ceño fruncido

- bueno avisare a los chicos, es una excelente noticia –

- si yo también creo que es una buena noticia, así estamos todos mas tranquilos – respondió calmada

- … -

- kid-kun? – pregunto preocupada al notar que de repente no se escuchaba nada al otro lado

- OI! – se escucho un grito, la chica se preocupo

- que pasa kid-kun!! –

- acabo de olvidar que Patty y Liz estaban decorando el salón ¡no lo dejaran simétrico como yo lo aria!! – empezó a gritar

- nee – una gotita le apareció en la cabeza

- nos vemos luego, CHAO MAKA! – dijo frenético y la llamada se corto

La chica colgó el teléfono, mientras suspiraba frustrada ODIABA que le cortaran el teléfono así sin mas, y volvió a hacer la comida, después de que estaba todo listo sirvió los platos, fue a ayudar a su guadaña para que caminara hacia la mesa y le ayudo a sentarse, luego se sentó y empezó a comer sin decir ni una mísera palabra.

El albino la miraba extrañado por las amabilidades que estaba teniendo con el desde que llego, ella no era su Maka, no… era otra Maka, no era la Maka que el conoció, esa chica que le gritaba y golpeaba cuando no hacia bien las cosas o no le ayudaba ¿Qué le pasaba?... además estaba el tema de lo que dijo el profesor Stein, las ojeras de Maka eran por que se quedaba a cuidarlo… ¿por qué?, tenia que preguntar y cada vez que iba a hacerlo algo pasaba, ahora era el momento

- Maka… - le llamo el chico, la ojijade le miro mientras masticaba un bocado de la carne que comían - por qué… - suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras correctas

- será mejor que comas, y luego vallas a dormir – le sonrió amablemente, mientras volvía a fijar toda su atención en su plato, pronto se lo acabo y lo levante y lavo, mientras el chico aun comía mirando a la rubia fijamente

- …Maka estoy intentando hablar contigo – le reprocho – escúchame si? – y al decir esas palabras se reprocho a el mismo, no había sonado para nada cool – por que… tienes esas ojeras? Que fue lo que dijo Stein-sensei de lo de dormir allá en shibusen? Por que tanta amabilidad? – pregunto casi acusadoramente

- nada, no deberías darle bola a lo que dice Stein-sensei, la locura le debe haber perjudicado algunas partes de su cerebro – respondió nerviosa, al chico se paro de su puesto y fue donde la chica, acerco su cara a la de ella

- Maka, ¡te estoy preguntando algo! – le grito esperando una respuesta

- ¡¡no hay respuesta!! – le respondió agitada, mientras se alejaba nerviosa del chico y empezaba a caminar hacia su cuarto, el chico de unos pocos pasos rápidos la alcanzo y le tomo la mano girándola

- ¿¡por que no me dices la verdad!? – le grito mientras fruncía el ceño, sintió a la chica temblar de nerviosismo y miedo ante su reacción, luego hablando la pose de su cara y relajo sus músculos, mientras aun sostenía a la rubia

- por que esa… es la verdad – musito en voz baja

- oi…Maka – le imploro mientras

- … -. La chica le miro, y movió su mano bruscamente soltándose de su agarre, se volteo y se dirigió a su cuarto

- ASÍ QUE YA NO CONFIAS EN MI!? – Grito enojado - ¡¡acaso todo lo que hemos pasado ya lo olvidaste!! – grito iracundo al notar que la chica no se daba vuelta, se saco su camisa y apunto a su pecho donde estaban las marcas de la cicatriz y la de la reciente bala – ACASO NO ME IMPORTO, QUE DIERA MI VIDA POR TI!? – Suspiro muy enojado con pesadez – y tu no me respondes una mísera cosa – susurro con los dientes cerrados, la chica se había quedado en su posición, no se movía, no caminaba… solo estaba hay parada, una punzada se sintió dentro del corazón del chico, y lo peor del mundo paso

Sollozos, muchos sollozos, Maka estaba llorando! Y era su culpa… era todo su maldita culpa, se puso su camisa y se acerco a la chica con tranquilidad, la tomo de la mano, la volteo y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras se regañaba mentalmente, la chica seguía sollozando y poco después sintió su camisa mojada, la despego de su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos

- Maka… perdóname, perdí los estribos… es que me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada, si no quieres contarme no importa… yo – y su voz se corto al notar que Maka empezaba a hablar en voz baja

- Soul… soul… - la chica agarro con fuerza la camisa de su amigo – perdóname… - susurro en voz baja y quebrada – yo, si confió en ti… solo tengo miedo – se apretó contra su cuerpo

- miedo a que? – le susurro mientras se dejaba abrazar

- miedo a que todo cambie entre nosotros – susurro ida, el chico le separo de el y con los ojos bien abiertos la miro directamente a sus ojos

- somos amigos – afirmo el chico, mientras una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente – puedes decirme lo que quieras, jamás te dejare… nunca cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros – le juro solemne

- somos amigos – suspiro resignada en voz baja solo para ella

- ahora dime… ¿por que las ojeras? – le pregunto

- no e podido dormir, desde que desperté… e tenido terribles pesadillas donde tu mueres – suspiro, intentando calmar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

- … - el chico se quedo callado – bien… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? – le pregunto mientras sentía a la chica tensarse, pero necesitaba saber eso… lo NECESITABA y no sabia por que

- me siento culpable, ¡estuviste al borde de la muerte por culpa MIA!... se que es poco lo que puedo hacer, pero tengo que hacer algo – el chico frunció el ceño

- no es culpa tuya Maka, ese estupido hombre fue… yo solo hice lo que debía hacer – le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa "cool" que tanto amaba poner, y que había siempre a Maka sonreírle también, pero esta vez no funciono del todo, la chica dejo de llorar pero no logro conseguir que sonría – Maka… - le llamo cambiando el tono de su voz, esta le miro a los ojos - ¿Por qué Stein-sensei dijo eso…? –

- me quedaba en el Shibusen por las noches – le dijo sinceramente

- ¿por que? –

- en la enfermería… contigo – suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada

- ¿¡Qué!? – Se alarmo, solo el abrazo y se le quedo mirando - ¡por eso estas así tan demacrada! – le grito mientras la chica se estremecía

- no podía dormir ni allí, ni acá… además tenia miedo de que si me dormía, morirías – ahora le volvió a mirar a los ojos – yo no soy capaz de seguir viviendo si tu no estas!! – le dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían a cristalizar, Soul tenia la boca abierta de la impresión, y parecía en un planeta mas alejado que plutón, la chica se volteo y entro a su cuarto, cerro la puerta de un portazo dejando al albino con la boca abierta afuera aun en shock

El teléfono sonó, pero ni Maka ni Soul fueron a contestarlo, y seguía y seguía sonando.

El chico reacciono, fue y abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica, ella estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama mientras sollozaba levemente, el chico se acerco y la levanto, esta con la mandíbula desencajada le miro con confusión

- Maka… - fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras la chica volvía a dejar que cristalinas lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, dejando un caminito de plata marcado en ellas, y la abrazo, la abrazo mientras ejercía toda su fuerza acercando a la chica a su cuerpo, como si se fuera a ir… mientras sintió que algo frió bajaba por sus mejillas, se separo de la chica y esta lo miro, su cara se lleno de preocupación

- soul… estas… llorando!? – Pregunto, jamás lo había visto llorar de los 5 años que llevaban, jamás lo había visto derramar ni una lágrima - ¿por… que? – le pregunto casi sin aliento

- gracias Maka… - fue lo único que dijo, antes de acercarse a la chica y hacer posesión de sus labios, la ojijade se estremeció pero luego se tranquilizo, el ojirubi la beso con ternura y la rubia le respondió colgándose del cuello de este, después de unos minutos se separaron, ambos estaban levemente sonrojados (Maka mas que Soul, claro)

- s…oul? – pregunto confundida la chica

- shhh… gracias Maka_-chan_ - y la volvió a besar, mientras esta le respondía otra vez

Todo nada, siempre termina siendo ALGO

**Fin.-**


End file.
